21 minutes
by xxL2xx
Summary: What happened for those 21 minutes in the car? Based on DauntingFire's artwork. Rated M for a reason


_I do not own these characters nor am i making money from this!  
><em>

21 minutes precisely

'Keep Dr Watson busy for 21 minutes precisely – MH'

Anthea stared at the phone with a quizzical brow, '21 minutes?' She shot a glance at John Watson sat next to her in the sleek black Mercedes as he asked tentively where they were going after they introduced each other. Well she didn't use her real name but he guessed that after her pause to think of an alias.

She gave no reply at first, shooting another glance at the Dr told her he was expecting an answer and a glance at the time told her she had 19 minutes left.

Time to use one of her skills that made her Mycroft's favourite member of staff, she mentally told herself. She leaned over to John; she caught a whiff of his aftershave which smelt delicious. Using her right hand she cupped John's left cheek and pulled him towards her. Their lips met just as he opened his mouth to inquire as to what she was doing, effectively silencing him. As they kissed deeply her right hand moved from its position on John Watson's face to trail down his body to cup him through his trousers. 'Oh! He's a decent size at least,' His protest was swallowed by her tongue and she unzipped him and pulled him out half hard through the opening.

She stroked him from base to the tip and back again quickly, hardening him a little more. Then she broke off the kiss and before he could protest she abruptly took fully in her mouth, making John groan and lean his head back against the headrest. He placed one hand on her head, the other gripping his walking stick. She swallowed making her throat constrict against his cock, then hollowing her cheeks moved back to the tip and she licked the opening. Johns hand in her hair tightened marginally. She knew she didn't have long to do this so she decided she would need to work fast. She bobbed her head quickly up and down the doctor's cock whilst suctioning hard and humming. She made sure to hit the tip of his cock against the back of her throat at every turn. Whilst she was doing this she slipped her hand inside his boxers and fondled his balls.

She knew the surprise of her attack and the strength of her suctioning was going to make this a quick job and in a short time she felt his balls draw up to his body in preparation. She estimated she had 8 and a half minutes left before they reached their destination. John was groaning continuously at this point and was starting to thrust lightly into her mouth. 'Lucky for me I don't have a gag reflex anymore'. After a few minutes of moving up and down, licking and sucking she felt the doctor's cock pulse and she started swallowing just as spurts of hot fluid hit the back of her throat. John's hand had stopped her from moving and he let out a long moan as he felt her swallowing around his cock.

When she felt him stop release no more she moved up his cock gently suctioning as she went. John hissed at this stimulus. He was panting as she tucked him back into his boxers and zipped his trousers up. He tried to talk but it came out as a grunt. She smiled a slightly smug smile at him and checked the time 'phew 3 minutes to go'.

They reached their destination and she gave him instructions to get out of the car. He looked apprehensively at her but he got out. She glanced at the driver and he winked at her through the rear-view mirror before pointing to the left corner of her mouth. She gave a small blush before lifting a finger thinking she had accidently let some of Dr Watson's cum escape, only to find the driver was teasing her. She leant forward and gave a playful thump to the driver's arm chuckling. The driver rubbed his arm before starting up the car as John limped back to the car, signalling the end of his conversation with her boss. Just as they pulled out the Dr asked if he could be taken to a different apartment so he can collect something before being taken back to 221B Baker Street.

As they pulled up to this apartment, John shot her a glance before saying that he wouldn't be long. She smiled and replied "no problem". She was busy replying to her emails so she wouldn't notice how long it took anyway, 'Not as if I'm in any rush'. She received a text from Mycroft reading "Enjoy yourself? When you get back to the office I expect to find you over my desk, knickers down, dress up around your waist ready for me."

Reading the text sent wetness into her knickers. It was automatic reaction to his dirty texts nowadays and anticipation of what was to come. Only when Dr Watson got back into the car did it jolt her from her thoughts. He gave her a quizzical look at her slightly flushed face.

When they reached Baker Street, her eyes were still glued to her blackberry screen and only looked up when John asked her if she had any free time. She nearly snorted at him but replied with a roll of her eyes "Yeah loads" then went back to the screen. After a split second she realised John was expecting more of an answer and she was getting impatient to get back to the office, "Err…bye?" The Dr hurriedly got out of the car. She blew a small sigh of relief when the door shut.

As the car pulled away she was already engrossed in fantasies of what was to come when she got back to the office…..


End file.
